Strictly Business
by Irish-German-Wood-Nymph
Summary: It has become a thing for editor, Blaine Anderson and Kurt Hummel, one of his journalists with a diva's attitude to fool around in his office after hours. What happens when true feelings are revealed and the other wants to keep it strictly business? AU


_A/N: I would have to say this has been my most active weekend yet! _

_Remember when I told you that I was working on two other stories in my authors note on "No Turning Back", my friends requested segment prompt? Well this is one of them and it's obviously called Strictly Business and of course you knew that because you clicked on it, so silly me._

_But let me just tell you this one is my Klaine AU Future!Fic that was inspired by a prompt I had to do in Creative Writing on cliches and I took that and turned it into this, see school can be good for something! _

_Thank you Mrs. White, I still hate you very much but you helped me create one of my favorite stories. Anyways without any further ado here is the story. I will continue the authors note at the end like always._

_Love ^-^_

* * *

><p><span>Strictly Business<span>

_Chapter 1_

The irritating sounds of Christmas music from one of the many office radios rung through Kurt's ears as he rushed through the building towards his bosses office, two cups of coffee in his hands and a stack of papers stacked hazardously under his arm.

_I'm late! I'm late._the thoughts began rushing through his head. Kurt knew all to well what will be in store for him the moment he opened the door.

"You are late." came a shrill voice the very second Kurt had cracked open the brown mahogany door with the name Anderson inscribed on it.

Kurt whitened taking an unsure step into the office and closing the door behind him. "I know Mr. Anderson and I apologize—but you see," he had started.

"No," his boss barked and swirled his chair around so he was facing Kurt.

Kurt had shivered when he seen the cold hard look in his bosses usual soft hazel eyes. He knew this look well.

Worrying his bottom lip he waited for his boss to continue. "do not apologize to me then come up with some excuse. Just make yourself useful; give me this weeks headlines and hand me over my coffee."

"I-yes sir." Kurt stuttered in defeat as he placed one of the coffees on the desk while he had sorted through the papers that were tucked under his arm and handed them to his boss.

Blaine took them. "Good boy." he mumbled as he looked through some of the papers in interest, his glasses sliding a little off his nose as he continued looking down at the papers.

He then began to sip on his coffee; wincing. "Now get the hell out of my office." he directed not even bothering to look up and when he heard Kurt turning around he spoke again. "and Kurt, you know what a move like that gets you. You know your punishment is don't you?"

Kurt closed his eyes. "Yes." he said bluntly.  
>"But one thing." Kurt turned around to face his boss once more. "I am a journalist. Don't you have like an intern to do all of this shit that makes me late in the first place?"<p>

Blaine chuckled in amusement, "Of course I do! But I would much rather you instead. It brings me just a bit of joy seeing you storm out of here day after day." his curly haired boss beamed.

Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"I always knew you liked making my life a living hell. You are such an arrogant a—"<p>

Darren shook his head. "Ah. Ah," he stated pointedly. "You didn't say that the last time. Now get out of my office before I fire you for the now cold coffee you gave me."

Kurt let out a sigh of utter frustration as he turned towards the door. "Whatever." he muttered bitterly. He straightened his posture and walked out of the door, the door closed quietly behind him while he had made his way back to his own office.

* * *

><p>Kurt was waist deep into his work and he had to finish fast if he wanted to reach his deadlines—which are due before the Christmas break.<p>

_It would be a whole lots easier if Mr. Anderson didn't make me waste my time running around at his every whim. Sometimes I cannot stand that man—but then at other times—NO._Kurt shook himself out of his thoughts and set his focus back onto his computer screen.

"Hey Kurt. Hey Kurt, Kurtsie. Kurt? I got a question for you." someone from behind him tried to get Kurt's attention but the mans eyes stayed planted on the screen.

The person from behind him sighed from his failed attempted but then grinned as he came up with the most brilliant idea.

"OH GOSH!" the other man squealed jumping up and down. "Kurt you will not believe who is here asking for you! Taylor Lautner swears he has an interview with you."

Kurt's head shot up. "Mr. Anderson finally accepted my pitch idea to get Taylor here?" he asked turning around in his seat and trying to stay calm as he looked up at Wes questioningly. Well where is he? Where is Taylor Lautner?"

His best friend merely just sneered at him mischievously. "Well now that I have your attention, pick you person for Secret Santa."

Kurt frowned deeply.

"Well I could not get your attention any other way. What is eating you anyways, another bad day?"

Laughing Kurt ran his hand down his face. "I am completely burned out Wes."  
>"Mr. Anderson has been making me run everywhere again. I have all of these deadlines due and I'm just freaking the fuck out."<p>

Reaching out one of his hands Wes squeezed Kurt's shoulder reassuringly. "I'll tell ya what—once we both finish up here we will go out and have a few beers. You have to relax."

"I can't." muttered Kurt. "Mr. Anderson needs me to stay a little bit after today."

Wes frowned. "I'm sorry dude that bites." he stated removing his hand before continuing.

"But take a break for right now, because you need to find your Christmas soul mate!" he wagged his eyebrows as he held out a Santa hat in front of Kurt.

With a roll of his eyes and a bite to his lip Kurt reached into the hat set before him and dug for one single strip.

When he pulled it out he groaned because there written in his bosses usual neat cursive handwriting was the name of Mr. Blaine Anderson. He flushed slightly and Wes eyed him curiously.

"Well who did you get?" he questioned.

"Mr. Anderson." he mumbled bitterly, the flush on his face still clear as day; just at the thought of buying a gift for the one person he had been mindlessly having sex with for the past year.

_Is it really so mindlessly?_

Kurt grumbled out plopped down into his seat.

_Just fuck my life seriously._

Just then his offices phone started ringing;reaching over he picked it up.  
>"Vogue, we are the world of fashion. Kurt Hummel speaking." he spoke into the phone, his mind drifting into thought about what would be coming in the few hours.<p>

* * *

><p>When Kurt's shift was done he found himself going through the offices and switching off the lights like he does every night, because he is stuck there every night. After hours, it had been Mr. Anderson's orders.<p>

Just thinking about it made Kurt shiver involuntarily as he made his way down the dark and familiar hall towards his bosses office, his deadlines clenched tightly in his hands.

When he approached the door he paused.  
>He knew exactly what was behind that door.<br>He knew exactly what was waiting for him.

His breathing hitched out and Blaine's voice came from in the inside. "Just get in here Hummel." he directed, the usual professional tone in his voice gone and replaced with a deep lust filled one.

A tone of voice Kurt had learned to take seriously, very quickly.

Kurt's cocked twitched involuntary.  
><em>God. I fucking hate Blaine Anderson.<em>

He has already been half hard since the moment his thoughts have drifted to his boss just a few hours prior while he was on the phone.

He couldn't help it.

Opening the door Blaine was set out before him naked, on the desk.

He was pumping his cock up and down his legs spread out wide.

"Fuck." Blaine threw his head back.  
>"Just close the door and get over here."<p>

The headlines that were grasped so tightly in Kurt's fingers fell to the floor, the papers scattering everywhere as he made his way in between Blaine's spread legs.

Pre-cum was already dripping out of the head of Blaine's cock.

Kurt licked his dry lips, looking back up at Blaine.

Blaine's eyes were dark, dilated, and lust filled.

Kurt went to lean in, but Blaine pulled back.

"I've been waiting for this moment all day." he stated, his fingertips trailing down Kurt's chest as he pushed him back and got up from his spot on the desk.

"I wanted myself ready. I see I don't really have to prepare you Hummel. You were probably waiting as long as I was. You want me to fuck you don't you? Punish you for earlier."

"Yes sir." Kurt knew better then to object. The teasing would be worst if he were to object.

"Lean against the desk." his boss demanded, his eyes lingering on Kurt's body.

Kurt did as he told and Blaine pressed his naked body up against him.

"That's it. Good boy." Blaine chuckled, his shaky breath hitting against Kurt's neck. "Slide off your jacket." he whispered huskily as he started working the buttons on Kurt's dress shirt; one by one.

Kurt's hands trembled, like every time.  
>Now of course it wasn't his first time.<br>But his hands trembled because he wanted it.  
>He wants it so much.<br>He wants to be pounded into, and he can't control every jerk and twitch as his body begged for it.

Blaine could see it.  
>He always could see it.<p>

When Kurt finally slid off his jacket Blaine grinned against Kurt's neck, trailing light kisses and bites as he slid off Kurt's shirt.

Their chests were now pressed together, but then Blaine slid down.

Kurt on Blaine's desk, his fingers pulling and tugging on his hair making him groan around Kurt's nipple which Kurt breathed out shakily throwing his head back, moaning. Blaine began to nibble on the nipple before he drew back and blew air on it, making Kurt whither on the desk his fingers clenching tighter in Blaine's hair.  
>Blaine's tongue than traveled further, past Kurt's navel and stopped at the waist band to Kurt's pants.<p>

"Please." Kurt breathed refraining from bucking his lips.  
>He was begging now. "Please Blaine, please."<p>

Blaine grinned to himself, his fingers barley gracing over Kurt's restrained clothed cock which twitched under the touch.

"Just fuck." Kurt panted.  
>I'm not asking again, fuck me already."<p>

Blaine had finally worked Kurt's pants open and slid both his pants and his boxers off. He discarding them wherever on the floor.

His eyes were trained onto Kurt's cock which bounced free, hitting against Kurt's stomach.

The whole length glistening with pre-cum.  
><em>Big, swollen, and ready.<em>

Blaine's mouth watered. He loved when Kurt was laid out before him like this.

Pulling Kurt's legs apart, Blaine slid in between Kurt's legs, dropping down on his knees staring up at the boy before him.

Kurt's blue-green eyes were clouded over with lust as the light touch of Blaine's fingertips trailed along the length of Kurt's shaft. Kurt's mouth agape.

Blaine then lowered his mouth onto the cock just waiting for him. He teased the head, making Kurt's eyes roll in the back of his head for a moment, lost in pleasure.

Then his tongue slowly licked up the shaft while his fingers teased lightly at Kurt's balls.

Kurt then pulled forcefully on his bosses hair and pulled him up he then launched forward their lips smashing together.

Blaine groaned, his fingers groping the back of Kurt's neck as he sucked in Blaine's bottom lip, tasting himself, his pre-cum in Blaine's mouth.

"I want you to fuck me now." Kurt breath against Blaine's open lips, reaching over to the side of the desk and shoving a bottle of lube and a condom package into Blaine's hands.

"I want you to fuck me good." he groaned and without another words he turned and bent over the desk.  
>"Fuck me Mr. Anderson."<p>

Without another hesitation Blaine ripped the condom package open, sliding the damn things onto its place. Putting a little bit of lube on his hands he smeared it on his dick, pumping himself and groaning as he positioned himself over Kurt's puckered hole.

This is the part Kurt had been weary about.  
>This is the part of his punishment Blaine was always willing to give.<br>There is no preparation, no fingering. Just cock, cock, and cock.

With one firm and hard thrust Blaine was inside Kurt who screamed out, pressing back.  
>As much as Kurt denied it, even though he is always weary about it he loved it when Blaine fucked him like this.<p>

So rough and dirty.

Blaine began to thrust in a beat. Pulling himself completely out then slamming back in, groaning along with Kurt's moans.

Kurt loved the feeling of being so full, with Blaine's cock pounding inside of him like he owned him.

"Fuck Blaine." he panted pressing back all the way so he was sitting on Blaine's dick, riding it.

Blaine threw his head back, his fingers gripping Kurt's hips so tight that they were surely going to leave bruises but neither of them could care while Kurt rode onto Blaine's dick. Both of their stomach clenched tight and soon they were both coming hard.

When they were both off of their highs, Blaine pulled out of Kurt already making his way to get dressed just like every night prior. Kurt did the same and when he was done he looked over at Blaine.

He had a smug smirk on his face. "Well that was a nice fuck, like always. Same time tomorrow?"

"Uhm. Yeah." Kurt answered. Of course he would come back he always comes back.

"Good, well you can leave now."

Kurt turned walking out of the doors.  
>"Okay." he whispered to himself.<p>

They done this plenty of times but why has Kurt left tonight feeling emptier than he has ever had?

* * *

><p><em> AN: Let me start off by saying this is my first time ever attempting something like this with Klaine. The concept especially. Smut I have tried once or twice, years ago...but I am rusty. So please, please, please tell me what you think with this one. But be nice please. criticism would be great on this one because I really want this story to work. I have so many ideas for it, but I don't know if I can make it work. I think I am terrible when it comes to this stuff. So please just give me some peace in mind. _

_But otherwise I really hope you enjoyed this. This is probably going to be one of my favorite ones to write, despite the difficulty of it. _

_XxLaurenxX  
><em>_IrishGermanWoodNymph_


End file.
